Wonder Girls
center Wonder Girls *'Nombre:' Wonder Girls / WG - 원더 걸스 *'Número de integrantes: '''5 chicas *'Número de ex-integrantes: 2 chicas *'''Debut: 10 de Febrero de 2007 *'Pais:' Corea del Sur *'Fan Club Oficial': WonderFul's *'Color oficial': Borgoña Perlado *'Estilo:' K-pop / Hip-Hop / R&B / Acapella / pop. *'Agencia:' **'Corea: 'JYP Entertainment (La misma que 2AM, 2PM, JOO, Miss A, San E, J&J, Baek Ah Yeon y 15&) **'Japon:' Sony Music Japan Historia 'Pre Debut' Wonder girls es un grupo de cinco chicas creado por el famoso cantautor y productor musical Park Jin Young. El nacimiento de este grupo empezó con un show nacional de ‘buscatalentos’ que se emitó en 2001. A través de esa oportunidad Park Jin Young , su actual productor, descubrió a Sun (lider). Y en sucesivos shows y pruebas encontró a las otras cuatro miembros (Ahn So Hee, Kim Hyun A, Lee Sun Mi y Ye Eun,). Todas las integrantes fueron capacitadas para el canto, baile y para la actuacion. thumb|318px 'Debut' El grupo debutó el 10 de febrero del 2007 en el programa de la MBC Music Core, cantando la canción Irony, un single con influencias hip-hop incluido en su primer mini-album, The Wonder Begins. El disco se convirtió en un éxito vendiendo 110.454 copias durante el 2007.' ' 'Salida de Hyun A e ingreso de Yoo Bin' Wonder Girls atravesó varios problemas de salud. El 25 de junio, So Hee fue diagnosticada con una lesión en el ligamento de una rodilla después de haber caído de una motocicleta mientras filmaba la película Some Like It Hot (뜨거운 것이 좋아). Las restantes cuatro miembros continuaron con sus actividades hasta finales de julio. Ese mismo año Hyun A fue diagnosticada con gastroenteritis crónica, enfermedad que la tuvo hospitalizada brevemente durante marzo y abril, debido a la preocupacion de sus padres por su salud fue retirada del grupo . El 5 de septiembre, Good Entertainment, envió a su trainee Kim Yu Bin a JYP entertainment, como reemplazo de Hyun A. Yubin hizo su debut (como la rapera) tres días después en el comeback del grupo, en el programa de la KBS, Music Bank, ''con el single Tell me. 'Internacionalización' En febrero del 2008, el grupo fue a Estados Unidos para unirse como invitadas especiales a la gira Bad Concert', que su mentor y productor, Park Jin Young, realizó es este país. Durante esta visita aprovecharon de rodar el videoclip de su tercer single, Wishing on a Star. En mayo del 2008 visitan Tailandia, país en el que fueron nominadas a los premios Seed Asian Artist of the Year Award en la categoría '''Seed Popular Asian Artist of the Year. '''A su regreso a Corea las chicas presentaron su 3° Proyecto So Hot, en donde ya mostraban una imagen mas madura y sexy. El 30 de semptiembre lanzan su siguiente single y su 4° proyecto Nobody, el cual en Junio del 2009 se presento su version en ingles. Siendo este tema motivo para que el 1 de Julio de 2009 ''Los Jonas Brothers' las invitan a que sean las teloneras de su proxima gira. El 31 de Julio de 2009 llegaron a la ciudad de Monterrey, Mexico y otros paises como taloneras de la gira Jonas Brothers World Tour 2009" de los '''Jonas Brothers".' 'Salida de SunMi, y llegada de Hye Rim' El 22 de enero del 2010, JYP entertainment sacó un comunicado oficial de que SunMi dejaría a un lado su carrera musical para seguir con sus estudios académicos. También se anunció que la nueva integrante de la banda sería Hye Rim (Lim), una aprendiz de ''JYP Entertainment China. Que originalmente debutaria con las Wonder Girls China grupo que despues pasaria a ser Miss A. La nueva integrante de las Wonder Girls '''nacida en Hong Kong y de ascendencia surcoreana. Habia estado entrenando en la academia de JYP por tres años en el canto baile y actuacion y puede hablar cuatro idiomas: inglés, coreano, mandarín y cantonés. La cual hiciera su debut en el 5° proyecto del grupo " 2 Different Tears". En su primera presentación se notó que ella no solo era una chica novata si no que se merecía ser una Wonder Girl. Integrantes center|500px '''Las miembros son: '''Lim, Yubin, Sohee, Yenny, Sunye *Yoo Bin (Rapera, Vocalista, Bailarina) *Ye Eun (Yenny) (Vocalista, Bailarina) *Sun Ye (Sun) (Lider, Vocalista, Bailarina) *Sohee (Vocalista, Bailarina) *Hye Rim (Lim) (Vocalista, Rapera, Maknae) '''Miembros No Activos *SunMi Ex-Miembros *Kim Hyun A Kim Hyun Ah Discografia 'Corea' 'Albums' 'Singles' 'Mini Album' 'Singles Digitales' 'Internacional' 'Albúm' 'Singles' Colaboraciones 'China' 'Singles' 'Taiwan' 'Album' 'Japón' 'Singles' 'Tours' *'2009 '''1st Wonder Tour *'2010 Wonder Girls World tour *'''2010 1st Wonder Tour in Malaysia *'2010' 1st Wonder Tour in Hong Kong *'2012 '2nd Wonder World Tour' ' Temas para Dramas *III wol Jih, Min Sun Ye - Tema para Ost Han Sung Byul Gok 2007. *Maybe, Min Sun Ye - Tema para -Ost Dream High 2011. *Hello To Myself, Park Ye Eun -Tema para Dream High Season 2 OST 2012. *The Sound of Love, Min Sun Ye - Ost Feast Of The Gods 2012. Programas de television *'2006 '''Wonder Girls Seasion 1 *'2007 Wonder Gilrs Seasion 2 *'2008 '''Wonder Girls Seasion 3 *'2008 'Wonder Girls Bakery *'2009 'Welcome To Wonderland *'2009 'Wonder Girls *'2010 'MTV Korea Wonder Girls Seasion 4 *'2010 Mnet Made WonderMnet *'2010' Made in Wonder Girls Peliculas *The Wonder Girls (2O12) Premios Curiosidades *Fueron entrenadas por el mismo Bi Rain tanto en el baile y el canto. *Oficialmente ya son embajadoras de K-food (comida coreana) lo hacen para trasmitirla a la gente extranjera. *Las Wonder girls fuerón nombradas oficialmente por segunda vez consecutiva, embajadoras de las Olimpiadas Especiales''' (Special Olympics)' que serán realizadas en' PyeongChang(Corea del sur) 2013', recordemos que la primera vez fue en '''Atenas,Grecia 2011.' *Sus exitos "Nobody", "2DT", "Be my Baby" "G.N.O" "The DJ is Mine" entraron a la lista de Billboard Hot 100 de EE.UU '''siendo el primer grupo coreano en entrar a la lista. *Su primer premio ganado en el 2011 por la cancion "Be my baby", de tanta emoción se les callo. *Fueron nominadas a los '''Kids Choice Awards 2012, siendo el 1 grupo de corea en estar nominados a estos premios. *El canal ZAZ de Mexico, hizo una vez un especial de ellas, para ese entonces solo pasaron los MV de Nobody y Tell Me. *En Filipinas para las encuestas presidenciales, el ahora Presindente uso el tema 'Nobody' para su campaña. *'Wonder Grils '''ha destacado no solo por su talento en baile y canto, tambien es reconocido por que son de los pocos grupos que se involucran en la compocision de sus proyectos. SoHee y Lim se encargan de la ropa y accesorias que usaran. Sunye es responsable del arreglo de voces de las chicas. Yubin al igual que Yenny han compuesto varias canciones. Yenny se encarga de la producción de los discos. Y todo el grupo edita y ayuda en la produccion de los videos. *Sunye y Yenny compusieron' "Saying I love You"' para 'The Wonder Years: Trilogy, *Yubin ha compuesto '''"Hey Boy" y colaboro con el rap de "Girlfriend" para Wonder Party, y ha colaborado con los raps de''' "Girls Girls", '''"G.N.O", "Me, In" de su album''' "Wonder World". *Para este mismo album Lim compuso '''"Act cool". *Yenny por su parte es la que más compocisiones ha hecho: "Saying I love You" para The Wonder Years: Trilogy. "Girls Girls", "G.N.O", "Me, In" para Wonder World, "'Girlfriend" y "R.E.A.L" de '''Wonder Party. "'Hello to Myself" para Dream High 2 , "Smile" y "For Wonderful" tambien para Wonder Girls *'JYP '''dijo "Solo dejare de poner mi nombre en las canciones de mis artistas, cuando estos puedan presentarse por si mismos". Ya lo habia hecho con Bi Rain, ahora en el nuevo video de Wonder Girls '"''Like this" ''se puede ver que de igual manera ya no lo hace. *El 3 de Junio Park Ye Eun twitteo "La voz masculina en los coros de ‘Girlfriend’ es Junho de 2PM. Tambien revelo "R.E.A.L es una canción que necesitas escuchar, por lo menos tres veces antes de que llegue algo realmente bueno. Si la escuchas solo una,diras ¿Qué? El punto clave en ‘Girlfriend’ es el suspiro de Yubin en su parte de rap. " *El dia 13 de Junio Wonder girls aparecio en la imagenes de los Grammys 'puedes verlo aqui: 'Grammys EUA. ''' *Para '''Like Money se obtuvo la participación de la mundialmente conocida Cristyle quien ha trabajado con Rihanna . Y nuevamente contaran con la colaboracion de Jonte Moaning coreografo de Beyoncé. Recordemos que para "Be My Baby" y "The Dj Is Mine" (Siendo estos sus trabajos más recientes) entre otros han trabajado a su lado. También trabajaran con el conocido cantante estaunidense "Akon". *Su disco de debut en Japón "Nobody for Everbody", se posiciono en el septimo lugar inmediatamente despues de su lanzamiento en las lista Orincon. Segun Orincon es el primer grupo Coreano en colocarse en un lugar tan alto con su disco de debut. *El 30 de Julio la pagina oficial de los''' Billboard USA''' debido a las olimpiadas, hizo un reconocimiento a los artistas que han hecho orgullecer a su paises, por aparcer en dichas listas..... De corea como era de esperarse esta la foto de Wonder Girls. Puedes verlo aqui *Las Wonder Girls han aparecido en la primera plana de la estación de Nueva York hit musical, sitio web Z100, Donde se confirmo que por el mismo canal web tendrán un chat en linea, esto ocurrira el 5 de septembre a las 2:00 pm, puedes hacer tus preguntas a las chicas en esta pagina Z100 sitio web *las Wonder girls estuvieron con el famoso locutor de radio''' JoJo Wright en la estación (KIIS) En los Angeles C.A., al igual que han realizado varias entrevistas para sitios WEB como lo es '''Fanlala, Pop tiger TV, Young Hollywood, Clevver music, Kpop starz,allkpop, AOL Music, MTV 10 on 1O, '''entre otros, todo esto debido a la promocion de su single digital Like Money. *Las '''Wonder Girls realizaron un mini concierto de 1hr de duración el 5 de septiembre en New York, para la estacion de radio''' iheart radio''' y''' que fue transmitido via chat , Donde cantaron 3 nuevas canciones que estaran en su disco en ingles, fueron 2 baladas y una canción pop, La primera balada que cantaron se titula '''Ouch, La segunda Stay together (compuesta por Yenny), Y la canción pop se titula Wake Up. '''pueden ver de nuevo el concierto aqui I Heart Radio (z100) *Las Wonder girls harán un cover el proximo '''22 de octubre 2012 de la canción True Colors de Cyndi Lauper, que será promovido por MTV IGGY puedes verlo aqui MTV IGGY *Las Wonder girls fueron nombradas por Weekly Us (revista de los EEUU) como uno de los 26 mejores grupos de chicas de todos los tiempos alrededor del mundo, estando en la misma lista que las Spice Girls '''puedes verlo aqui...Us Magazine. *Las '''Wonder girls hicieron un cover de la cancion "Nothing on you" de Bruno Mars '''con el cual participarón en una competencia realizada por los '''Billboard USA, en donde tambien participarón James Blunt, Greyson Chance, entre otros artistas, Las Wonder girls ganaron esta competencia como''' Mejor Cover realizado.pagina:Billboard USA *Las '''Wonder Girls participaran en un disco para los EEUU que es un especial de villancicos para navidad, en el cual participan Christina Aguilera, Dave Matthews, Michael Buble, Jordin Sparks, entre otros artistas, el disco saldrá a la venta el 16 de octubre del 2012. pagina: Best Christmas Ever *Las Wonder Girls sacarán un albúm recopilatorio de sus más famosas canciones llamado Wonder Best, para los Estados Unidos, Corea y Japón en noviembre 2012, en el cual incluiran la version japonesa de Be My Baby y una nueva canción Wonder Love (Jap.Ver) *Las Wonder Girls tuvieron el honor de cantar junto uno de los grandes artistas mundiales el Sr. Stevie Wonder en el concierto realizado por la ONU "Un Day Concert", en la misma ceremonia cantaron Like Money. puedes verlo aqui: Un Day Concert *Se dice que posiblemente las Wonder Girls sacaran su disco en ingles a finales de diciembre 2012 o inicios del 2013, aun no esta confirmado por JYPE, pero se espera que se realize de esa manera. *Se ha especulado que sacaran una nueva canción en versión coreano y en ingles que se titula "Tell Me Something I Don't Know" tendra una duración '''3:38 minutos y fue compuesta por "Ray Kay' & Seo Hyun-seung" *'TeenNick (subsidiaria de Nickelodeon') confirmó que Las Wonder Girls harán '''otra pelicula' y aparte tendran su serie, se dice que sera de 20 episodios y cada episodio tendra una duración de 30 min. *Las wonder girls realizaron el cover de la cancion True colors de Cyndi Lauper puedes verlo aqui? http://www.wondergirlsworld.com/notice/1972 *El 26 de noviembre del 2012 su agencia, JYP Entertainment, anunció que Sun Ye contraería matrimonio con su novio, el 26 de enero del 2013. Debido a que ella se dedicaría a su nueva vida de casada, las otras integrantes se enfocarían en proyectos en solitario. Debido a esto las wonder girls cancelaron los proyectos que tenian para los E'stados Unidos' como su serie, pelicula y disco y se enfocaran más en actividades en Corea, aun no se sabe cuando regresen como las Wonder Girls de nuevo, eso dependera en parte de''' SunYe''' y por otro lado de JYPE. Los Wonderful's (fanclub) estan felices por SunYe, pero tristes a la vez por el grupo ya que tal vez puede ser una larga espera. *'Yenny, Yubin y Sunmi '''realizaron un Fancafe(convivencia con los fans) donde hablaron de su apoyo a la decisioón de Sunye y hay algo que llamo la atención,' Sunmi (miembro no activo de las Wonder Girls) dijo que les daría buenas noticias a las miembros de su grupo y a los Wonderful´s, creando asi el rumor de que quizá regresaria al grupo, sin embargo esto fue negado por JYP. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *﻿Pagina Oficial Estados Unidos *Pagina Official de Japon *Pagina Oficial JYP *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Canal Oficial - Youtube *Facebook Oficial '''Twitter *Twitter Oficial Wonder Girls *Twitter Oficial - SunYe *Twitter Oficial - Yenny *Twitter Oficial - Yubin *Twitter Oficial - SoHee *Twitter Oficial - Lim Galeria Videografia 'Corea' thumb|left|300px|Irony thumb|right|300px|It's Not Love 'Internacional' thumb|left|295px|Nobody thumb|right|295px|Nobody Jason Nevins Remix 'China' thumb|295px|left|2 Different Tears Japón thumb|left|295px|Nobody Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:CPop Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:JPop Categoría:TWPop